


Delivery Demon

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Delivery Demon

Crowley sped up, his foul humour making traffic lights turn green in self-defence as he approached. _I'll owe you one,_ Aziraphale had said. Crowley snarled and spun the Bentley into a tight turn. Aziraphale hated seeing people try to commit suicide in front of him, but was that any reason to take up Crowley's free time? _I'll deal with him, you finish off his job_ , he thought bitterly. Bloody angel.

This was the place. He jumped out, grabbed the greasy box and banged on the door till it was opened.

'One sixteen-inch pepperoni, extra cheese,' Crowley hissed. 'Choke on it.'


End file.
